Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Jessica rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $9.96 each and baskets of pomegranates for $8.56 each. Jessica decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of pomegranates. How much did Jessica need to pay for her produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Jessica needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the pomegranates. Price of apples + price of pomegranates = total price. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Jessica needs to pay $18.52.